


Truth or Dare

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: How much of the truth is he willing to tell you?





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

“Truth or dare?”

Without looking up from his phone, the blond shakes his head to get the persistent bangs out of his face and huffs out a reply, “Truth.”

“Lame,” you retort, laying back over the arm of the couch to look at him upside down, “Uhhh, what’s your most embarrassing childhood moment?”

Jeonghan looks up then, the question posing as something more interesting than his social media browsing for a moment, “I got a game piece stuck in my nose once.”

“Literally everyone does that as a kid, pick something more unique.”

He raises an eyebrow in question, “You don’t want to hear the rest of the story?” Taking the way your eyes widen and how you scuttle to sit properly in the chair as an answer, Jeonghan continues on, “It was the Scottish Dog from the Monopoly set, and I did it to impress a girl I liked.”

You grimace at the image of a six-year-old Jeonghan with a metal token lodged in one of his nostrils, and quickly go to change the subject, “Ew… did it work?”

“Nope,” he smiles softly at the memory, “she didn’t even notice and I had to go to the ER.”

“I’m surprised I don’t remember this, was this before or after we moved in?”

“After, I think,” he shrugs. There’s a silence in your conversation where Jeonghan turns back to his phone, the game pausing so you can try and remember back sixteen years when you first moved in next door to your best friend. You’ve resumed your position from earlier as if hanging upside down will help the memories rush to your head like blood. All you end up with is a headache.

“Wait!” You sit up suddenly, grabbing at your forehead when the throbbing follows, “who was the girl?”

Jeonghan hesitates before simply shrugging his shoulders, “Don’t remember.”

There’s a part of you that’s able to see into the screen he’s put up, something you’ve both picked up on after being friends for so long, “Aw, c’mon Hannie, please?”

He pretends to ignore you, so you take matters into your own hands, joining him on the couch opposite to the one you had been on. The springs groan, protesting when you plop down and shuffle over until you’re lazily sprawling over Jeonghan’s left side. You dig your hands into the space between his arm and his chest and turn your face up to him with the sweetest pout you can manage. All it earns you is a side glance and a snort from him.

“Nice try but your aegyo sucks.”

“Please,” you whine, “you can tell me.”

He glances down again, taking in your appearance. Your hair was slightly ruffled from snuggling up against him, one wayward strand having settled across your face and gotten stuck in your eyelash. Your cheek was smooshed up against his arm, making you kind of look like a chipmunk and Jeonghan grins at the sight. He can’t help it, not when you look absolutely adorable.

“Do it now,” the voice in the back of his head speaks up, trying to push him forward. Everything he did was usually so decisive, but when it came to you, he faltered. For months he’d pondered the decision of whether he should say something or not, weighing the consequences in his head, wondering what would happen if he just finally let it out, came forward and admitted that he-!

“Actually, (Y/n),” he lifts his arm up and you naturally lay your head against his collarbone while his hand rests on your shoulder, “It was y-”

The sharp tone of the doorbell suddenly cuts him off, and he has to hold back a whine when you untangle yourself from around him and stand.

“Were you expecting anybody?” you ask. He shakes his head, looking somewhat defeated. You walk towards the door, fully intending to deal with whoever came around at three in the afternoon and go back to sitting, well, laying on the couch with Jeonghan so he could continue with whatever he was about to admit to you. That plan is thrown out, however, when you open the door.

“Mingyu? What are you doing here?” There’s a squeak as Jeonghan shifts on the couch behind you.

“I wanted to see you, and give you,” he lifts his hands and for the first time, you notice the flowers clutched in them, “these.”

“Wow,” you breathe, carefully reaching out to take them from him, “Gyu, these are beautiful.”

“I thought of you when I saw them.” You both blush at his remark and for a moment you forget you’re standing in the doorway to your shared apartment, the other resident sitting not more than ten feet behind you, “(Y/n), would you like to get coffee or dinner with me sometime? Just us? It’s just, I really like you and I’ve been thinking about this for a while and-”

“Mingyu, coffee sounds great.”

His eyes light up, “Really?”

“Really,” you reply, “do you want to go now?”

Mingyu glances past your shoulder, no doubt at Jeonghan behind you, “If I wasn’t interrupting anything…”

You shake your head, clutching the flowers closer into your chest, “You weren’t. Let me just go grab my bag and we can go.”

You dash off to your room to grab your bag, making a quick pitstop in the kitchen to place the flowers in water before returning to the front door. Mingyu is grinning when you come back. Jeonghan just stares at the floor.

“Han, you okay?”

He looks up, startled, but quickly nods his head, “I’m good, don’t worry about me. Go have fun.”

Not fully convinced, you reach forward and squeeze his shoulder, “We’ll talk when I get back, okay?” He nods again, hair flopping down onto his face, “don’t burn the house down!”

Mingyu takes your hand and you give Jeonghan a wave over your shoulder before you’re pulled down the hallway. Jeonghan watches you go, wincing when Mingyu trips over his own feet and nearly pulls you down in the process. He sighs, shutting the door and leaning back against it, raking his hand through his stubborn hair. Taking out his phone, Jeonghan glanced down at the unopened message Seungcheol had sent him less than five minutes ago.

[SCoups]: You got this, Han. Just tell her how you feel and it’ll all work out.


End file.
